Ghost Hunt- The Identity of Mai!
by Je suis toujours fatigue
Summary: Mai and the team are back, and life is rather boring on the ghost hunting fronts, until one day a whole lot of requests come in at once! Sending the group on one of their most troublesome cases yet! But will this case only open a can of worms for Mai? What will be discovered in this abandoned Hospital?
1. Chapter 1

Case 1.

The Nine tailed Fox.

It had started out as any normal day for Mai Taniyama, she had just finished class for the day and was hopping on the tram to head down to the city centre, for another day at her part -time job. Once at the right stop she began her journey to the SPR office. As she began to clamber the stairs up to the office she spotted a small white nine tailed fox sitting outside the door. Mai froze not only had she been dreaming about these foxes now she was seeing them in real live. She shook her head violently, deciding it wasn't an illusion she went to touch the fox, only for the door to open and the fox to vanish into thin air.

"We will see you tomorrow thank you for your visit Mrs Hasegawa san," Yasuhara Osamu said as he led the old frail lady out of their office, as she gave a stern look in Mai's direction causing her to stiffen up. "You late Ms Taniyama chan!" Yasuhara stated as he gave Mai a stern look over his glasses.

"Shh! Is Naru here?" She dared to ask, as she peered through the door to see in fact that Shibuya Kazuya was in fact there. She cringed as she looked up at Yasuhara who simply gave her a knowing nod. She watched as Naru discussed something about their next case with Lin-san. Deciding it be best that she got out of their hair, she sneakily went to go to the kitchen only for Naru to call her out.

"Mai! Tardiness is not tolerated, this is the third time this week you have been late," Naru stated, as Mai slowly turned around as she gave impish grin and scratched the back of her head. He stared at her expectantly.

"I have a case for you!" Came the loud voice of Bou-san, followed behind him was Ayako also holding a file, who was followed by Hara-chan and John. "In fact it appears we all do," Bou-san stated as they went took a seat in front of Naru and Lin-san. "An Ice coffee please Mai-chan!" Hollered Bou-san, normally Mai would have complained but as she was trying to be inconspicuous she quietly went about making Bou-san his ice coffee. "Right Mrs Endo-san, keep saying he see's foxes all over his house and they keep writing on his walls," Naru casted a glance over to Lin who nodded. "The writing is always the same, "Save me!" and it only started about a week ago," Bou-san informed the group as Mai placed his ice coffee on the table and took a back seat.

"Really?!" Ayako exclaimed, "Ms Lekki san, also was complaining about the same thing," she informed them revealing photos of the scribbles on the wall, covered in blood. "She doesn't believe in spirits and is at her wits end," Ayako explained, "Her daughter keeps saying that she is sorry and that she loves her," Ayako finished.

"My case as well, is along the same lines," Hara-chan explained, "an acquaintance of mine Paiji-sam, is also complaining of the same problem," Haru stated as they all looked at each other stunned.

"Hmm we just have a lady, Mrs Hasegawa san, say she was suffering from the same problem," Yasuhara said in deep thought, just as Mai remembered about her dreams and wondered if they were relevant.

"I-I saw a nine tailed fox on the top of the stairs, it disappeared the moment Mrs Hasegawa-san stepped outside," Mai blurted out while everyone casted a glance over her.

"Have you been having enough sleep Mai?" Ayako asked as she got up and tried to gain Mai's temperature, while Mai struggled to push her away.

"Yes!" She said while shoving.

"What about you John-san," Naru asked John who looked at the others shyly.

"Actually my case might help the rest of you," causing Mai and Ayako to stop fighting and listen to John, "A group of people high school students, went into the old abandoned hospital up in the forest near here, and have not returned, they have been missing for, three weeks," John stated, everyone grew cold, the news about the missing girls had been all over the papers and tv's everywhere. "The investigating police party have all now since vanished, the police are scared and have asked me to help them," John stated, the room fell into an airy silence as the news sunk in, it had not been made public the investigating party had vanished.

"Why were the girls up there?" Ayako dared to question.

"A halloween prank," John replied softly.

"We do not deal with missing people," Naru stated, while Mai went to object however John bet her to it.

"I would have not brought this to you but now I have heard from the others, I think it might be relevant, the beloved husband from Mrs Hasegawa san, was the leading officer and in his team was Mr Endo-san, the brother from ms Lekki-san and the cousin of Paiji-san," At this the entire room fell silent, "however what is odd, there were twenty people in this investigation but only four people complaining of this problem," Naru had fallen into deep thought, as had the rest of the group as they wondered just what was going on.

"H, E, L, P" Mai said out loud, "Help," she whispered more to herself than to the others. "Help, perhaps the foxes are sending a message" Mai exclaimed only for the rest of the group to smirk.

"Now, now Mai, don't just start putting random facts together," Yasuhara stated trying to imitate Naru.

"The chief inspector has asked me for your help, will you help Shibuya san?" John asked him, as Naru looked up at Lin, the two in deep thought. Before he nodded affirmatively. "Thank you, Shibuya-san I will let the police know,"

"On one condition," Naru began, causing John to sit back down, "the police do not interfere with the investigation," he stated, as John nodded and then proceeded to leave.

And that was how the next case of the mysterious nine tailed fox begun.

**UNEDITED!***

 **LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK :) THANK YOU FOR GIVING THE TIME TO READ THIS FANFIC :)**

 **# I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS THEY ALL BELONG TO THE ORIGINAL OWNER OF GHOST HUNT.**

 **EXCEPT FOR THE ONES I MAKE UP :)**


	2. Part 1 of the Nine Tailed Fox

The Nine tailed fox part 1.

Once all the equipment had be brought into the base, they were to have a debriefing with the police force. Mai could hardly believe that the police a safety briefing it was hardly new to them going into haunted or even unhaunted buildings. The group met with the officers in what would have been the staff room of the hospital, for an abandoned building it certainly held all the right qualities for a ghost. Empty hallways , cobwebs on the ceiling, old autumn leaves decorating the floor, vacant beds, lights that flickered on and of for which the police have provided to take care of the electricity bill. Once the entire team had seated themselves around the dusty table, they waited for the chief inspector to begin his talk. He regarded the team of investigators doubt covering the entirety of his face, a look the team were quiet accustomed to now.

"I suppose I should begin with," he paused just as the building groaned, causing shivers to run up and down Mais' spine as she had to refrain from jumping up in her seat. Naru and the others looked unfazed, however Mai was much relieved to see that the police officers looked just as on edge as she felt! "I do not believe in paranormal activity," he stated as he gave each of the members a hard cold stare. "I also do not believe that there is anything abnormal about this abandoned hospital," he informed the group, while his under officers looked other wise unconvinced.

"That is what we are here to find out," Naru stated cooly, as the chief police officer gave a stiff nod. He then paced in front of the group with his hands behind his back.

"However, due to the coincidental occurrences, we have been forced to take such measures to ensure that the safety of our fellow officers and of the young group of students," he stated as he came to pause in front of the group before he nodded to one of his underlings who began sticking photos up onto the wall. The first was a group of five female high-school students each to be about sixteen years of age, then a group of twenty officers went up onto the wall. Then one more picture went up of a young girl of about nineteen years of age, with white skin, dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes who went by the name of Alice Doon. Mai could not help but stare at this young european girl, wondering just how had she managed to end up so far away from her home.

"Who is Alice Doon?" Ayako questioned, as she had never even heard mention of this girl before, nor had the rest of the group.

"The acting chief inspector of this investigation, believed that having someone of your expertises alongside them might aid them on their quest, she learnt her trade in China, and has helped our police force in many cases that we were unable to solve," he seemed a bit ashamed to be recognising her talents to them. "She is the real deal, and claims that all of you are the real deal, I can only hope she is right," he stated. "It is rare to find someone as talented as she," he said stiffly, "She went down with the team at the beginning of the week," he informed the group, who nodded.

"Are there any previous cases where people have gone missing?" Bou-san questioned the police officers, they all stiffened and stared at their boss who nodded in shame.

"We can no longer let the people get away with this," the chief inspector stated sharply, "murderers such as these should not remain on this earth," his tone was dark, clearly they had several amounts of trouble with the hospital before. "As you are people under our charge, if at any stage you feel out of your comfort zone and wish to leave, you are welcome to, your safety is what is most important, do you understand?" he questioned the group who nodded. "I do not want any heroics, if at any stage you feel your lives are in danger or we feel that your lives are in danger we pull you out of here," The chief inspector continued as he talked about the layout of the hospital, told them of it's history, things Mai was sure Naru would have already sussed out.

"Why was the hospital abandoned?" Ayako-san questioned, Mai nodded it was a fair question, as she stared at the police officer who opened up a folder that had remained closed in front of him.

"There were reports of clients going missing," he stated cooly, "People became uneasy staying here, and so a new hospital was built and this was left to wreck and ruins," The chief concluded. "As well as the power we have also connected phones to your base, in both sleeping quarters and in this room, so at any stage you feel the need to call us, then you have the ability to do so," he informed the group. Mai was shocked at how the officers seemed quite nervous at being here, and how thorough they were being in making sure the group would be safe. He then went on to describe the fire exits, and the safe points of the building. Once the debriefing had finished Mai was surprised to see Naru shake hands with the police officer and actually see all the officers out.

"Mai!" Naru called from the door, as Mai who had been standing beside him nodded. "tea," he stated, Mai's face fell. "What?" he questioned her, as she shook her head and headed towards the kitchen.

"Mai tea!" She mimicked, "no please, or thank you!" She continued to mutter under her breath. "Just you wait one day it will be you making my tea!" She announced proudly to no one in particular, just as she poured the boling water into a mug and went to open the doors only to stop dead in her tracks. "YEEEK!" She shrieked out in surprise dropping Naru's tea all over the floor while the white nine tailed fox from the office stared at her. The door bursted open to reveal Bou-san who stared at her while breathing deeply.

"Mai what's wrong?" he rushed out as he tried to look for anything out of the ordinary except for the broken shards of cup and tea that stained the floor.

"I-I saw the nine tailed fox!" she informed Bou-san.

"Where?" he questioned her, as she shook her head.

"Just in front of those doors that you bursted open," Mai said as she placed her hands onto her hips, "I could have been onto something!" she exclaimed and pointed her finger at Bou-san but before she could speak the musical voice of Naru entered her ear drums.

"Mai where's my tea?" he questioned her.

"Coming!" She exclaimed as she turned the tea on and began cleaning up the mess. "Bou-san?" she questioned the Monk, who appeared to be in deep thought staring out the window which looked onto another wing of the hospital.

"I don't think it's safe here," he stated "you should go home Mai," he informed her. Mai looked up at Monk in surprise.

"Bou-san?" she questioned him still unsure as to if he was being serious, he looked down at her and gripped her shoulders in a strong hold.

"Mai-chan, this place is not for children," he exclaimed while Mai glared up at him.

"Because the mansion, and all those other places were?!" She exclaimed as she shrugged him off and poured Naru his tea. "This place reminds me of that mansion," she stated, casting a glance at Bou-san who nodded in agreement.

"Haru-chan, believes it's going to be exactly like the mansion," he informed her, Mai nodded in understanding, she would have to be strong. "Don't worry Bou-san will protect you!" He said as he scratched her head with elbow, she laughed and pushed him away. Before taking Naru his tea with Monk behind her. As the group settled into the base, Naru addressed the entire group.

"We are to stay in groups no matter where you go, this is going to be exactly like the mansion," he stated calmly, while the group paled in comparison, the entire ordeal had been a nightmare for Hara-chan and Mai! "Mai and Hara-san if at any time you wish to leave we will not hold it against you," he informed them calmly.

"Why aren't we burning the building, it's likely they are already dead," Ayako stated flatly, as the others glared at her as she shrugged,"I'm just saying what you are all thinking," she informed them, and in a way her words rang slightly true.

"Because they aren't dead," Mai stated hopefully while Hara-chan shook her head in disagreement as she looked up to the ceiling.

"There are hundreds of spirits here, some are very recent," Hara-chan stated, causing Mai to look defeated, she wanted to stop whatever it was from killing right away, but knew she could not do anything to rash.

"As Mai guessed correctly, the letters were a message, there is someone still alive someone who has the ability to control shiki, very powerful shiki" Naru informed the group, as they all looked towards Lin-san who simply nodded in agreement with Naru. "Alice Doon, is still alive somewhere in this building," he paused as he regarded the expressions from the team who were casting glances amongst themselves,

",and until she dies we will not leave here."

******Tada :) I hope you enjoyed this wee unedited next chapter, I hope you like where this going. Please comment on the pace of the story, the info, what you would like more on :) If you liked it etc :)

Thank you very much for taking the time to read my stories :)


	3. The first night

The first Night.

The evening remained uneventful. The group had split into pairs, they all monitored each room, they all appeared to be showing a similar cool temperature but no abnormalities. Mai and John-san had wondered around the entire hospital grounds together inside and out in the courtyards. Although everyone had been out for hours, nothing eventful or interesting had happened to anyone. They all returned to the base give the same news as they returned they found Lin-san and Naru-san in deep conversation only to stop immediately at their arrival.

"Are you sure there are any dead spirits here?" Yasuhara Osamu questioned with an exasperated sigh. collapsing in a nearby chair. "It just feels like an old abandoned building," Osamu stated while Lin continued to tap away at the computer, Naru leaned on the back of a chair inspecting the group and their reactions.

"Haru-san, believes that there are spirits here," John-san reminded them, while Haru-chan went to argue.

"Yes," she started, "however it does not feel like they are haunting the building," she informed the group, she looked up at the ceiling. "They just seem to be drifting," Haru-chan sighed, "They don't know they are dead, but they are relieved it's stopped," Haru-chan continued.

"Whats stopped?" Mai questioned, Haru-chan shrugged.

The rest of the evening was spent eating dinner cooked by Bou-san and Ayako, before they all went off to their gender separated dorms. It was coming into the wee hours of the morning and all was quiet as Mai stared up at the ceiling, wondering just what could be causing these disappearances. Mai had hoped that maybe a dream would come to her, and that Eugene-sama would point her in the right direction. Mai, however found she was not tired, in fact sleep seemed to be avoiding her. Sitting up in her bed to see; Ayako and Haru-chan were already sound asleep. Mai pulled her legs up to her chest. She tried to figure out what was going on -the girl Alice must have been able to get into her dreams as the dreams of fox demons had been pestering her all the week prior to them arriving, she wondered if that was normal? Or had she simply just been having premonitions for the case. Mai decided to get a drink of water as she pulled back the grey hospital blanket and let her feet touch the cool surface of the lino floor. She went to her yellow backpack that she had brought and picked out a torch, once she left the safety of her room she flicked on the torch. Mai had to refrain from screaming as her light landed upon a skeleton, she shivered this place just gave her the goose bumps!

"Just keep calm Mai!" She whispered to herself as a cool breeze blew through the hospital, causing her to fasten her pace. Climbing up some stairs she pushed open the big double doors that led to the canteen. It was such a giant airy room, the moon casting shadows of trees into the room -just added to the creepiness. She reached the kitchen doors, flickered her torch around, the massive giant grey stove lay on the opposing wall, a giant doubled door-ed fridge stood by another pair of exiting doors. And above the giant sink were cupboards upon cupboards. Mai remembered from making Naru's cups of tea, that, that was where the cups were held. She was relieved to have been here earlier. Mai placed down the torch on the counter as she reached out on her tippy toes to open up the cupboard, only for a whole flock of moths to fly out. Mai let out a cry out of alarm, just as a body pulled her into a hug. Mai screamed out in panic, a giant hand landed across her mouth. Mai licked the hand of her attacker as she lifted her foot and applied as much pressure into stabbing it into her assailant, causing him to huff out as he released her. Mai grabbed her torch and spun around to flash her torch upon a very pale, annoyed Naru.

"Oh god, I-I thought," Mai could hardly contain her breathing as she slumped down on the floor. She held her shoulders tightly hugging herself. As the memories from the mansion came back to her; how those men had dragged that poor girl to her death. Naru knelt down in front of her and touched her shoulder affectionately as in his other hand he held a glass of water.

"I did not mean to frighten you," his voice was deep and calming, as she dared to flick her eyes to meet him. She almost expected him to be smiling, but his face was as stony cold as always.

"Don't you ever do that again!" She half yelled at him, as she snatched the glass of water from his hands and gulped it down, as her body slowly stopped shaking. "Sorry, I" she went to apologize for yelling at him but he shook his head. She then gave an awkward laugh as she passed him back his glass, he helped her stand up. Mai could only be glad for the cover of darkness as her face became a deep shade of red. "You couldn't sleep either?" Mai questioned Naru, who was staring out the window deep in thought, he turned his head to look down at Mai. Who instantly blushed harder and looked down, only to notice her hand was still in his, a fuzziness in her heart began to grow! Her eyes grew wide as she looked back up at him, as if only just noticing their hands entangled he instantly let go. The fuzziness slowly disappeared causing her to feel a little disappointment.

"No, I had a lot on my mind," he informed her as he placed the cup on the counter and continued to stare out the window.

"Why were there so many moths?" Mai questioned Naru, knowing that the moths had not been there before. Naru looked down at Mai over his nose, she stared up at him innocently.

"Moths a generally a sign of death, the same thing happened when I had opened the cupboard doors," he informed her. Mai nodded, it was clear this hospital was hiding more than it was willing to let on. The two stood in silence as they stared out into the dark forest. The place was calm and tranquil it did not even seemed to appear haunted as they stood there together in mutual silence. It seemed magical for Mai being able to stand next to Naru in such a romantic environment with the moon light falling in the room, and looking out to such a spectacular view, if only the reason for them being there was not investigate a bunch of mysterious disappearances.

"You should go to bed Mai," he informed her like a father, causing Mai to frown a little. Why did Naru always treat her like she was some child? had she not proved her worth yet? "I will walk you back to your room," he spoke like a real gentlemen as Mai could not help but blush as she nodded in agreement. Mai quickly grabbed a glass from the empty cupboard and filled a glass of water to take with her, while Naru waited patiently by the double doors.

"Naru, do you think we will be able to save Alice Doon?" Mai questioned hopefully. Naru stared down at Mai with a hard stare.

"I do not know," he replied to her honestly, causing Mai to feel a little saddened by the news. Mai joined Naru's side and the two walked into the empty cafeteria just as the lights flickered on. Naru instantly grabbed Mai's forearm and pulled her behind him, causing Mai's water to half spill out all over her clothes. Too stunned to say anything she stared around her, his grip remained tight on her forearm as he scoured the room for any threats. None appeared and just as easily as the lights had turned on, they turned off. Naru loosened his grip on Mai's arm "Pass me your torch," he instructed while Mai looked at him helplessly one hand held the torch the other a glass of water. Noticing her predicament he grabbed the torch from her and placed his free hand into hers. Mai almost choked at him willingly holding hands with her, but at seeing how tense his shoulders were, she knew that something was not quite right. They crept to the other side of the cafeteria and pushed open the double doors and headed down the stairs. Passing the skeleton they made it to the girls rooms, the boys being on the opposite side. "Good night Mai," He stated coolly as he reluctantly let go her hand. Mai felt her hand tingle and miss the sensation of having his hand around in hers, as she nodded.

"Goodnight Naru," she stated as she turned to open the door to the girls' room, only for her head to explode in pain. "ARGH!" Mai screamed as she dropped the glass of water, breaking her second cup for the day, she clutched her head. She continued to scream loudly as Naru went to touch her only for his own head to erupt in immense pain as he pulled Mai into a hug as he forced himself not to scream. The sound of the others screaming erupted in his ear drums as he continued to hold onto Mai protectively. Naru looked up to the sound of grunts and a door slamming he saw Lin-san, and the head of Bou-san behind him. They both were holding onto their heads groaning in agony just as the girls doors open to reveal Ayako screaming, tears falling down her face. Haru-chan had already slumped down to the floor screaming in pain. Yasuhara Osamu and John Brown emerged behind Lin and Bou-san as they both collapsed onto their knees as they clutched their heads. "Make it stop!" Mai whimpered. Naru stared at Lin through pained filled eyes, while Lin tried to reach him but he stopped in his movements as a white light blinded them all, causing them to all collapse.

Mai was the first to wake up, she was surprised to find herself staring at Naru's chest with his hand loosely across her waist! Never had she been in such an intimate position as she sat bolt upright her face going as red as a cherry tomato! Her eyes grew large as she came face to face with the white fox from earlier. The white fox appeared to have a companion this time as they stared at Mai, the two appeared to be glowing. They walked over to Mai and licked her cheek, Mai stared at them with a frown.

"Alice, are you friends of Alice-san?" She asked the foxes who rubbed their heads against each of her arms. Before the lights turned on and the foxes vanished. Mai looked around herself, Lin, Bou, John, Osamu, and Naru-san lay helplessly on the ground, the same expression upon each of their faces, relief. Mai looked towards Ayako who looked like she had only just managed to open the door before she had collapsed and Haru-chan lay helplessly on the ground behind her. Slowly Naru began to groan as he sat up and rubbed his forehead. "Naru!" Mai exclaimed as she knelt in front of him, "Are you okay?" she questioned him. Naru nodded as Lin and the others slowly began to wake from their slumber.

"What was that?" Ayako questioned as everyone woke from their slumber. "That was not normal, in all my life, I have never experienced anything so severe!" She exclaimed, as she rested her back against the door frame.

"It was the spirits," Haru-chan explained as she managed to get herself up from the ground, brushing down her kimono before she walked towards the group. "They were warning us," she told the group as they all looked at each other warily.

"Warning us?! I think they were trying to kill us!" Ayako screeched, as she stared up at Haru-chan in disbelief. Lin came over to Naru and checked that he was alright.

"What was the white light," Bou-san questioned as he stretched out like a cat, Haru-chan shrugged not having any explanation as to what the light could have been.

"That was Alice-san," Lin stated flatly, as he continued to fuss sll over Naru. Mai along with the others looked at Lin-san in surprise.

"Is she dead?" Osamu-san questioned, Lin shook his head.

"She must be amazing to be able to rescue us all like that," Bou-san said dazed.

"Yes, she must be," John-san agreed. While Lin shook his head.

"Foolish" Lin stated before he stood up and helped Naru to his feet, while Mai continued to sit on the floor.

The group all gathered in the base as they sat down, while Mai busied herself in the kitchen with Haru-chan making tea and coffee for everyone.

"Mai why were you with Naru?" Haru-chan questioned as she stared at Mai with a very intent gaze. Mai had to hide her blush as she looked out the window to the forest remembering the moment they had spent together, in exactly the same place.

"We were both getting water," Mai answered honestly, Haru-chan however looked unconvinced. the two began walking back to the base in a very awkward silence.

"Mai?" Haru chan began breaking the silence, causing Mai to look back at the young medium. "Don't leave," causing Mai's eyes to grow wide as she stared at Haru-chan behind her.

 **Tada a new chapter, I hope this was better than the last one. (Also unedited sorry) THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO COMMENTED, FOLLOWED AND FAVOURITED ( IS THAT EVEN A WORD) IT MAKES ME SMILE SO MUCH AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT:) I look forward to hearing more of your thoughts :) Thank you for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 The Living Dead

Part 3.

 _Mai felt like she had been taken back in time. A time, when her parents were still alive. She was only about five years old. She was in a busy hospital much in the same format as the one she was currently residing in. It was busy and filled with life, she was waiting patiently within the waiting room with her mother. Another young girl sat opposite her, she had short brown hair and blue eyes, Mai had never seen anyone so pale as her. Even the girls mother had a pale complexion with long blonde hair that cascaded over her shoulder._

 _"Are you having your tonsils taken out as well?" the little white girl asked in perfect Japanese, Mai looked up to her mother to see if it was okay to talk with the other young girl, her mother nodded with a warm smile. Mai nodded, as she stared at the white girl curiously, as she left her mother's side and picked up a small jigsaw puzzle. "Do you want to play with me?" she questioned Mai, Mai once again looked up at her mother who once again nodded at her reassuringly. Mai got down of the seat and went over to the white girl, while she noticed her mother began to speak to the lady with long blonde hair. "What's your name?" She questioned, as she handed Mai a piece of the jigsaw puzzle._

 _"_ _Taniyama, Mai," she replied as if she had practiced it over and over._

 _"_ _That piece doesn't go their Mai-chan!" the girl exclaimed with a giggle just as the doctors came in. "Don't leave," the little girl cried, as Mai's mother came and took her away..._

Mai was brought out her deep thoughts with Hara-chan falling on top of her. She blinked owlishly as all of their drinks fell over the linal floor, how many more cups had she smashed now!

"Hara-chan!" Mai cried out as she was in mid dilemma as what to do, one hand was still holding onto Naru's tea, while the other tried to support Hara-chan. "Hara-chan," Mai cried out again as she slowly managed to kneel on the ground while supporting the unconscious body of Hara-chan. She needed to get back to the base and let the others know what was going on, however the other part of her knew Naru would lecture on how not to leave Hara-chan. "Gah!" she exclaimed as she could just imagine Naru glaring at her for being irresponsible and leaving Hara-chan. So she stayed, what had caused Hara-chan to faint she wasn't sure about. She went to touch her forehead, when Hara-chan's eyes sprang open as she gasped out in horror. "Hara-chan are you okay? You just fainted on me," Hara-chan shook her head as she hid her face with in her hands. "Hara-chan what's wrong?" Mai insisted on knowing.

"They are not dead," Haru-chan said aghast causing Mai to frown not understanding what was going on.

"But you said there were lots of young spirits floating around," Mai replied, while Haru-chan nodded then shook her head as she stared defiantly at Mai as she sprung up into a crouched position and gripped Mai by her shoulders.

"They're spirits floating around, but they are still alive," Hara-chan retorted causing Mai to look even more confused, "They want to die, Mai, the people are being tortured so much so that they want to die, but their bodies are holding them back," Hara-chan said with a horrified cry as she shook her head. "The haunting isn't done by some spirit, people are at work here, Mai this is a crime scene not a haunted building," Hara-chan informed her, causing Mai to gasp in shock.

"B-but then, we should tell Naru," Mai stated as she went to wise when Hara-chan pulled her back down and shook her head immediately.

"We can't, Naru will pull out if we do that," Hara-chan explained causing Mai to frown.

"But you said it was a crime scene, we should leave it to police," Hara-chan shook her head in response to Mai's statement.

"Mai, this is my business these spirits are in pain, I've never seen so many spirits who want to die so desperately, we have to help them, we can't let the police get involved," Hara-chan stated firmly causing Mai to frown, dealing with the dead was one thing, but dealing with the living was another, should they not leave that to the experts? "Alice Doon, clearly realised they needed our help, that's why she contacted us" Hara-chan stated, "Are you going to let her die?" Hara-chan threatened causing Mai to freeze, that was cruel saying words like that, knowing it would get to Mai.

"Naru is going to be furious when he finds out about this," Mai stated, while Hara-chan scoffed.

"When have you ever cared about Naru's opinion when it involves people's lives?" She questioned Mai, and Hara-chan had a point, whenever cases involved the lives of people, Mai would always stand up to anyone who was going to do something that involved the loss of people's lives.

"Ah there you are," John-san exclaimed as he looked at the coffee and tea stained mess that covered the linel. "Are you both alright?"he questioned in worry as he bent down to their level to check if they had any injuries.

"Yes, " Mai replied instantly jumping up to attention, so fast that her head collided with John-san causing both of them to cower over and hold onto their bashed heads.

"Idiot," Hara-chan said coolly as she graciously stood up.

"What happened?" John-san questioned the girls, Mai looked cautiously over to Hara-chan.

"Mai fell over," Hara-chan claimed as she graciously left them both. Mai's mouth dropped to the floor How dare she play the blame on her?! It was her who had fainted! But something stopped Mai from complained the fact that Hara-chan had confided in her, trusted her not to talk to Naru, seemed to make her feel happy. Maybe, just maybe despite their fight for Naru the two could possible become friends, possibly.

"Let me help you clean up," John, stated as he bent down and began picking up the broken shards of pottery. Mai also got down and began picking up the pieces, as the two then set out on making new pots of tea and coffee. This time when they made it back to the base, they were surprised to see that Bou-san and Ayako had already left to go and perform their exorcisms. Mai looked at Hara-chan wondering if that was a good idea seeming as the people were still alive, she simply ignored Mai's stares.

"Mai, I ask you to do one simple job and yet you fail to accomplish such a task," Naru stated coldly as he looked over at her, from across his mock desk as he sorted through papers.

"That's because I-I had one of those dreams," Mai stated, she could sense Hara-chan stare at her curiously. Naru stared at her deciding whether or not she was deciding the truth.

"And?" he further questioned, Mai casted a glance over to Hara-chan who was looking at her very intensely, causing Mai to freeze a little.

"Nothing important," Mai muttered a little sheepishly, "just the words, don't leave," Mai added for Hara-chan's benefit, however Hara-chan did not even flinch, as if she had not even said those words. Perhaps in that moment she had called out to Mai she had indeed been possessed.

"Do you think it is of any significance?" Yasuhara Osamu questioned as he whipped out a notebook and pulled out a pen from behind his ear.

"I doubt it," he breezed off as he focused back on his work, while Hara-chan giggled, causing Mai to glare at her. The day wore on, Mai and Osamu was given the task of tea fetcher for the entire day, a task she managed to do without breaking any more pottery. Hara-chan had gone out with John-san to do some exorcisms around the building. Mai was always curious as to what Naru was doing, know one except Lin-san seemed to understand him fully, and yet whenever she tried to learn he would tell her to focus on her own jobs instead of putting her nose in other people's work.

"I'm so bored!" Mai exclaimed as Osamu bet her in yet another game of chess. The day had been wearing on, Mai was even beginning to miss the company of Hara-chan.

"The others should be back soon, then we can prepare for dinner," Yasuhara Osamu replied as he began setting up the chess board once more. As if a fortune teller had predicted the future John-san and Hara-chan walked through the doors.

"Anything unusual happen?" Osamu questioned, while Hara-chan shook her head and took a seat opposite Mai.

"Well it appeared as if their was nothing there" John informed him, Osamu pulled out his notebook and began writing down what John had told them. Before they began to talk about the hospital in its prime.

"Where is Monk-san and Ayako-san?" Mai questioned after a couple of more hours had passed. Naru looked up at Mai's words, as did Lin-san. The others looked around clearly uncomfortable that their two friends had yet to turn up.

"Lin!" Naru exclaimed, as everyone gathered around Lin-san who began going back through the footage, where early in the afternoon they watched as Ayako was performing her exorcisms with Monk-san keeping watch, once completed the two began to leave, only for them not to show up on the next camera.

"Where are they?!" Mai cried out in alarm, voicing everyone's thoughts!

* * *

Monk groaned as he began to squirm, he opened his eyes but all could he see was darkness. His hands bound behind him, and feet tied, he had no means of moving.

"Where am I?" He questioned out to no one in particular.

"Welcome to Hell," came the reply.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, it please comment and tell me what you think :) Look forward to your thoughts thank you so much for reading this :) I know its irritating with Grammar but one day it will be good!**


	5. Chapter 5

Part 4.

"Hosho," Ayako whispered as tears fell down her face. There was no reply, her eyes covered in darkness. Her body tied up, hands above her head, and the worst was she could see nothing, and only hear the constant sound of something dripping. Ayako could hear the screams of a lady, a plea, it took her a moment to realise that the distressed screams were her own.

Ayako knew from the very beginning that her abilities counted on the life around her, and when she could not use her ability she was pretty much useless, in cases such as these. Which made her hate her predicament even more!

"Shall we begin," a male voice spoke, there were murmurs of agreement Ayako pushed herself away from the voices, just what exactly were they planning.

"What about this one, she looks rather healthy," another voice spoke, just as a hand was laid upon Ayako's arm, causing her tom whimper what were they going to do to her.

"Indeed, take of the blindfolds off the others," the first voice instructed. Ayako wanted the ground to eat her up, as she felt several hands upon her. Brought to her feet, she realised that her shoes were no longer on her feet as she felt the cold surface of the ground below her. Murmurs could be heard around her, wondering just who she was. A new face in this dungeon.

"Ayako!" She knew that voice it was Bou-san.

"BOU-SAN! YOU BETTER GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ayako ordered in response, just as another voice piped in.

"Wait," a girl's voice croaked out, the person holding onto Ayako's arm froze. "Are you a friend of Taniyama, Mai?" she questioned, the accent was foreign.

"I-I know off her," Ayako shakily replied.

"Take me instead," The girl stated, her accent sounded as if it came from england.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise, take that one back to her cells and let's show the newcomer just what is to come," a voice from her left spoke, causing Ayako to shiver, as she was tied back up and her blindfold came off. She was in a cage, to her right was Bou-san who stared at her with a very concerned expression. He then nodded to the centre of the room where lay a table with several straps, around the circular room, where cages upon cages decorated the interior, with bodies of people, some alive, others barely moving and some dead. Ayako noticed the police officers and a couple of the girls who had come to the place as a joke, all looking thin, pale and terrified. Movement on the other side of the room caught her attention, five men in lab coats brought out a rather thin, european girl whose hair was dirty and matted, it covered her face, she was wearing a simple white sheet, Ayako then realised everyone was wearing the same white sheet. She watched as the young girl was placed onto the table and strapped down.

"What are they going to do with her?" Ayako questioned Bou-san, who shrugged his shoulders just as a police officer in the cell beside Ayako whispered.

"They are going to take her bone marrow," that was when the screams begun. All of Ayako's worse fears were starting to come to mind, as she feared that this might be her last case.

* * *

Half of the ESP team were outside the hospital while the other half remained on the other side of the hospital doors. Mai remained by Naru's side, in the inside of the hospital, they had been waiting all evening.

Since the disappearance of Bou-san, and Ayako-san the group had not left the base, Naru was on more than Mai had ever seen before, Lin-san even appeared stressed.

"Why exactly are we doing this again?" Mai questioned Naru, who simply ignored her, and nodded towards Lin-san, Mai rolled her eyes as she stared at Hara-chan, John Brown and Osamu who appeared to be discussing possible reasons to the disappearance of Ayako and Bou-san. The sun's last rays disappeared and Mai was beginning to feel sleepy, she had not had a proper sleep in a while, as she walked over to the side of the wall and slid to the floor.

"Mai, what are you doing?" Naru questioned her, while Mai shrugged.

"Taking a nap, because somebody is not telling me what's going on!" she replied while crossing her arms and abruptly turning her head in the opposite direction. Mai's eyes went wide, as she could hear the voice of a women screaming. "Naru, someone is screaming," Mai stated as she stood up and started wandering down the hall, only for Naru to yank her back.

"Lin-san," Naru stated, Lin was about to send out his shiki when he doubled over clutching his head. "Lin!" Naru cried out, just as his own head began to ache, he let go of Mai and clutched his head. However this time Mai did not feel any pain, she looked out towards the others, and they also appeared to be unaffected, Mai began to drag Naru to the doors, but she was to weak.

"You weigh as much as a hippo!" Mai exclaimed, as Naru groaned, "let me get you outside," she explained, Hara-chan came rushing in only for her head to explode in pain. Mai managed to drag the semi-conscience Naru out of the hospital, the moment they were outside he began to breath deeply as he closed his eyes to rest. Mai went back in to help Hara-chan who was a lot easier due to being lighter, she then had to drag Lin-san out by his heels, it took a lot more effort than it did with Naru. Once everyone was outside Mai bent over panting.

"You weren't affected," John stated. Mai shook her head, no, this time her head did not explode in pain. The screams she heard earlier seemed to be growing louder inside her mind.

"Someone is in a lot of pain," Mai whispered.

"They are partial spirits," Naru stated as he sat up and rubbed his temples. "I'll explain this for Mai's sake, partial spir-"

"Spirits that are trapped inside the body, because the person is still alive, I know," Mai stated proudly as she threw her nose up into the air proudly.

"How did you know that?" Osamu asked her.

"Masako told me," Mai replied with a smug look upon her face.

"You knew, and you did not tell me," Naru stated flatly, Mai's face paled at the stern voice in Naru's voice, as she looked down at the ground only for her to realise he was talking to Hara-chan.

"Spirits are my business, they are in pain," Hara-chan replied flatly as she refused to meet Naru in the eye.

"You have endangered the lives of Hosho-san and Ayako-san!" Naru roared, causing everyone to stare at him in surprise. "Not only theirs' but Mai's, life and everyone else!" He roared at her, even Lin-san appeared horrified by his outbursts, quiet people were really terrifying when they were angry.

"PEOPLE ARE ALIVE IN THERE!" Hara-chan roared back in response, not letting Naru yell at her, she was a strong independant women. With those final words Hara-chan walked into the hospital only to collapse grasping her head. Mai rushed in after her, and as she dragged her out she noticed a glowing white fox waiting for her inside. Once John-san had taken hold of Hara-chan, Mai went back in only for the other to yell at her to come back. Ignoring them she walked over to the fox who began trotting along the hall. They seemed to walk for ages, as she wondered where the fox was taking her, not only could she hear the terrified screams of a women, but a mans' screams soon joined in. They walked down a flight of stairs until they came to a section of wall where the fox stopped and scratched at the wall. Mai went to push the wall only for the fox to snarl and bite at her ankles.

"What is it?" She questioned the fox, it shook his head and began leading Mai down a different route, which eventually led her outside. They began walking in the direction of the forest, until they came to a clearing where the screaming felt like it was beneath her feet. The fox began to push away leaves with the help of Mai, only to discover an air vent, peering through Mai saw a european girl lying on a concrete slab, her right arm was covered in blood, her eyes looked souless as she stared right at Mai. Mai scanned the room, the other occupants in the room locked in cages, the sound of a mans's screams caught her attention as she saw Bou-san tied to the wall being slapped with a belt. Mai gave out a small scream, only for the men in white coats to look straight up at her.

"MAI RUN!" she heard Ayako scream.

"Get her," she heard someone yell. Mai got up and ran, the white fox had since vanished, she couldn't go back to the hospital, as she continued to run frantically with no particular direction, she could head dogs barking, and people coming after her. Mai didn't know what to do, as she slipped and began tumbling down a hill, hitting her head against a rock, she fell unconscious.

* * *

A very short chapter, and moves extremely fast :P really sorry :( I will try to bring the finale of their first case in the next chapter, and hopefully it will then move a lot slower :D Sorry it was quite a speedy chapt, with loads of info and things happening. But other than the bad grammar, and speediness of it, What do you think of Alice Doon? How does she know Mai? Pls tell me what you think :) And as always thank you for taking the time to read :)


	6. Chapter 6

Mai found herself standing at the edge of the forest, she could see the entrance of the hospital and the body of Lin-san a puddle of blood appeared to be surrounding him. She started off in a sprint as she bent down to him and touched his face, he groaned.

"Lin-san!" She cried, as Lin groaned, she tore open his shirt, and spotted the wound a bullet wound to the chest. She gasped and instantly began to panic, as Lin-san's hand landed upon hers.

"Mai, call an ambulance," he managed to rasp out, Mai instantly went to stand up only for his grip to tighten around her wrist. "Then call the police, do not go by yourself," he croaked, as he let go of her hand, and placed it over his wound and winced. Mai could hardly believe how pale Lin-san was becoming. Mai raced inside and found the telephone, she rang the emergency number, and ordered for an ambulance and then the police to join them up at the hospital. Quickly she ran back to keep Lin-san company.

"It's going to be okay, Lin-san," she reassured him, Lin-san simply jerked his head. Mai felt sick to the bone, this was her doing. She should have faced the assailants head on, instead she left her friends open for a surprise sick. Mai began to cry, she quickly rubbed away her tears but they seemed to fall faster.

"Mai," Lin moaned, as his other hand gently touched her knee, causing her to jerk, as she looked down at him in between her fingers, as he smiled up at her reassuringly. "I'll be fine," he muttered before he closed his eyes and tried to steady his already shaky breathing. Mai wiped away her tears, she was so frightened. It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived, and Lin-san was put onto the ambulance, "stay with me Mai," he instructed, Mai knew he only asked her to stay, to prevent her from doing something stupid. Once he was inside the ambulance, she quickly vanished from his view. Mai sat patiently at the entrance of the forest.

Why weren't the police coming, it had been over two hours since she had called them. A sickening feeling began to fall over her, as she felt as if somebody was watching her. She slowly got up and began to move towards the hospital, why did it feel like she was being cornered. This had to be a nightmare. She walked backwards with her back facing the hospital, as a hand clamped down on her shoulder as she shrieked and spun around.

"You must be Taniyama, Mai-san," his cynical voice spoke, he had a small black goatee, his hair was black and greasy and his brown eyes held a monstrous look. Mai acted on instinct as she kicked the man in the bulls, causing him to buckle over, she then kicked him in the knees, he dropped to the ground, and then without hesitation she poked him in the eyes, before he completely crumbled over, having no time to react to her onslaught. Mai then ran inside the hospital, not that it would be any safer. She heard the sound of feet walking in her direction she quickly hid in one of the adjacent rooms.

"Nori-sama should have returned by now," one of the men said, as he and his companion began walking towards the entrance, once they had passed Mai took the opportunity to race forwards. She began tracing the path that the white fox had shown her previously. She found the wall and this time she pushed it down, to reveal it was a secret door, that let down a long corridor lit by lanterns. Mai knew she had to be fast, so with no time to spare she began running down the hallway. It seemed to go on a slant, Mai slipped over she touched the ground with her hand only to bring it up to her face to reveal it was blood. Her eyes grew wide, but the sound of feet in the distance behind her, forced her to come back to reality as she began to quicken her speed down the hallway. She soon came across a barred door, she peered in to see hundreds of crates in a circular formation, with a concrete table in the middle, a girl with golden brown hair lay on the table, she appeared to be barely breathing.

"That Mai kid is going to be a real nuisance, we need to catch her soon," one of the men spoke, Mai's eyes grew wide as she left the door and continued down the corridor only for it to go in a circular formation she decided to hide under one of the small holes that looked into the circular room. They must have thought she had not found the entrance as they went into the circular room. Mai peered in through the small hole. She watched as the men went over to the girl on the table, she was not pinned down by the ropes that hang of the table. They gripped her throat, but the girl had not strength to fight them off. "Where is she?" he snarled at the girl. The european girl did not reply.

"She will be with Lin-san," Osamu yelled from a cage, causing the man to drop the girl's neck abruptly as her head slammed into the concrete table.

"If only she were," came the voice of the man that Mai had kicked earlier. "As long as she remains free, this whole case remains in jeopardy," the man snarled at his companions. "however the police will not be coming as they never recieved her call," an evil grin came upon his face.

"Genius," one stated, while the other stated, "I think we should leave," the greasy black haired man grabbed him by his lab coat and punched him in the face. "If only you had not lost sight of her!" He roared as he turned his attention to the girl on the table. "You know where she is, don't you freak!" He snarled at the girl as he pulled her of the table by her hair, her body crumpling to the ground. The girl had no strength, and looked as if death was upon her. Her state had worsened since Mai had last seen her, arms, legs were covered in blood, withs wounds still seeping blood. "You protect her and her friends, but when you are dead who will protect her then?" He questioned her as she pulled her hair violently down causing the girl to cry out in pain. As if reacting to her words the white fox Mai had seen earlier threw the scientist across the ground. The european girl tried to move only for her limbs to give out underneath her, one of the other scientists went over to her and kicked her in the stomach.

"Freak!" He snarled in disgust, "we should kill her," he informed his boss. His boss laughed in response.

"That would be a blessing, this demon needs a proper torturous death, put that man on the table, watch as he struggles being unable to protect one of the girls dare friends," Mai did not understand why this girl was so desperate to protect her or her friends, but she would have to thank her. It took moment Mai a second to realise that they had been referring to Naru. Mai felt a rage grow within her, she had to do something! Mai slumped with her back against the wall, only to see a door was opposite her, she looked back to where Naru was being pinned down to the table, why was he not fighting this? She then wrenched open the door to discover it was a bedroom, was this where the scientists had been sleeping, over to one side was a small kitchen, she rushed over to the kitchen and opened one of the drawers and pulled out one of the most dangerous looking knives available, before she left the room however she spotted a cellphone. She grabbed hold of it and instantly dialed the police station. She held onto the phone tightly in one hand while with the other she wielded the knife in front of her, incase someone walked in on her.

"Hello you-" Mai cut of the secrtarys voice.

"This is the people up at the abandoned hospital! You have to help us, track this phone!" she instantly demanded from the lady.

"Please ma'am remain calm and tell me whats going on?" she questioned while Mai shook her head.

"MY FRIENDS ARE DYING!" She cried hopelessly down the phone. "HURRY AND COME!" She continued to cry, just as the door opened.

"Ah, there you are," the greasy black haired man stated.

"Miss, who is with you?" she questioned her. Mai dropped the phone and kicked it behind her.

"TRACK THE PHONE!" She yelled, fear rising in her voice.

"Ma'am, please remain calm," the voice continued to rattle down the phone. Mai watched as he slowly put his arms up behind his head.

"Now, now no need for weapons Taniyama-san," he said with a coaxing voice, Mai shook her head vehemently.

"Stay back," She snarled. "I am not afraid to hurt you," she snarled, her laughed in response as he indicated to his red eyes, from when she had stabbed him in the eyes. In the distance Mai could hear the yells of Naru.

"It's over Taniyama-san, you won," he indicated to the phone where the lady tried to tell Mai to remain calm. Mai looked over towards the phone, before she could even blink she found herself on the floor with the knife she had been holding now around her neck. Mai gave out a shrilling scream. One of the other scientists came rushing in. "Hang the phone up, and chuck it out the window," the man ordered. He pulled Mai up, and continued to hold the knife up against her throat, pulling it tight against her skin, she felt a dribble of blood run down her neck.

"Why, why are you doing this?" Mai cried, as he dragged her out of the bedroom.

"Money, justice, greed," he snarled into Mai's ear, "Imagine whatever you like," he stated as he pushed open the door. "Leave him, we have a new subject." he instructed the man standing over Naru with a drill.

"MAI!" her name was called out by so many different people at once.

"What is so special about you Taniyama-san?" he whispered into ear, Mai could barely breath as she shook her head. There was absolutely nothing special about her, and right at the moment she was really beginning to wish there was. The scientist took Naru of the table, his eyes met with Mai's as he went to lurch in her direction. Only for him to be kicked in the stomach.

"Whip him," he instructed the scientist, as Mai watched as the scientist took of his belt and began whipping Naru, causing him to crumple weakly to the floor.

"NARU!" Mai cried as she went to rush forwards only for the knife to dig into her neck she instantly jolted back.

"Now now, my precious the fun is only beginning," he whispered into her ear. Mai wished she understood what was going on, but she was so confused, frightened and bewildered by the entire event. Mai was taken over to the concrete slab where she was fastened to the table, she watched as Naru was taken to a cell, collapsed in a heap. The european girl looked dead, along with all of the high school students and a few of the police officers. "I'm going to enjoy this," he said with a chuckle as he began the drill. Mai let out an enormous scream, she heard people calling out her name, but they were soon blanked out and filled with her own agony. The agony was short lived however as the scientist from the bedroom came rushing in.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW! THE POLICE HAVE FOUND US!" he roared, the greasy black haired man, looked like he was ready to kill someone as he looked down at Mai, an evil look in his eye.

"I won't forget you," he whispered as he forced a kiss upon Mai's lips, it was sloppy and wet, Mai imagined it was much like kissing a dog. As he and his men disappeared from view. Mai did not even realise she was crying, until she heard Monk speak.

"It's over Mai, it's over," he whispered in a defeated voice, as if the police had heard his words the police came rushing in.

* * *

It had been months after the nine-tailed fox case as the staff all except Mai of the ESP sat in the conference area. Mai stood outside the door, her heart beating fast. Ever since the event she had been having constant nightmares. Her nightmares not only contained her losing her parents but her ESP family, and they often featured the European girl. Everyone around her would die, there were several variations to the dream, sometimes she was the killer, other times she was died down to a table and they would be bleeding from above her. The nightmares took on many different forms.

This week, Mai had returned to school and was much relieved to see all her friends, they helped her feel better again. They all knew about the case, not all of the details however. The scientists were taking bone marrow from the occupants, the high school students had not been the first to fall into their trap. They would either sell the bone marrow threw the black-market or they would do scientific tests upon it. The funeral for the highschool students ago took place a week after everyone was rescued, the police officers who had lost their lives had their memorial a week later. The european girl remained unconscious in the hospital in a critical condition while Lin-san had been let out last week, lucky to be alive.

" _Do not be afraid,"_ a voice whispered in her mind. She shivered it reminded her of the little girl from the hospital back when she was younger. Why she was thinking of that memory she did not know. Mai pushed open the door and entered the ESP room. Ayako stood up immediately and hugged Mai tightly.

"Mai, I'm so glad you came back," she half but cried, as Mai held onto her tightly. Mai had missed them so much.

"Let her breath!" Monk hissed at Ayako, as he also brought her in for a hug. "Welcome back Mai-chan," he said as he petted her hair, causing her to glare up at him jokingly, which brought a smile upon his face. Osamu pulled her into a tight embrace before Hara-chan greeted her.

"It is good to see you," she stated with a nod of her head. Mai smiled and nodded in her direction, John bounded up to Mai and hugged her lightly.

"It doesn't feel right when you are not here," he said with a boyish smile. Mai felt the heavy weight in her chest leaving. Mai looked up at Lin-san who had the same stony expression upon his face.

"I underestimated you, yet again Mai-san," was all he said as a smile appeared on his face and he touched Mai's shoulder. Mai couldn't help but smile at his praise, all her fears completely disappeared.

"It is good to have you back," Naru stated, as he gave her a small smile before they all sat back down on the couches.

"I think we should celebrate Masako-chan's birthday" Ayako suggested.

"Ohh its your birthday?" Mai added in, Masako nodded as she hid her blushing face behind her hands. Naru rolled his eyes, glad to see everything was going back. The phone rang, Mai went to get up and get it, but Lin-san bet her to it.

"We could all go out for a meal," suggested John, the others liked that idea. "What do you like to eat Masako?" He questioned the medium. She shrugged as she appeared to be in deep thought. Lin placed the phone down and rejoined the group. Everyone looked over to him expectantly.

"Alice Doon has woken up,"

* * *

 **So that's the first case finished, :P Hope you liked the first case :) Leave me your thoughts :P Sorry for grammar by the way, will edit once story is finished :) Enjoy it! What should the second case be about?**


	7. Chapter 7 The Zookeeper

The Zookeeper - Part 1.

School had finished for the day at Mai couldn't be more relieved their in class maths test had proved to be more of a challenge than Mai had anticipated. Mai stretched out under the suns rays, winter was slowly coming.

"Mai-chan! Are you going to see Shibuya-sempai?"Michiru questioned, while Mai nodded with a pout, she did not particularly want to go to work today after yesterday. The memory made her cringe, with everyone demanding her to tell them who Alice Doon was, Mai had never met a girl called Alice in her entire life. Alice still remained in hospital and Mai had refused to visit her a little weirded out that this girl seemed to know her. Keiko gripped Mai's shoulders from behind her.

"We are going to the Zoo want to come?"Keiko suggested after seeing the morbid expression on Mai's face about going to work. Mai shrugged, she would rather go to the Zoo than spend time being interrogated by her friends at ESP office.

"I'll need to ring Naru," Mai began, while Keiko and Michiru giggled, Mai's eyes went wide as she shook her head while her cheeks went bright red. "HE'S A NARCISSIST," she shouted only causing the both to laugh even further. "Gosh, anyone would come up with such a nickname it's really not that funny," Mai pouted as she looked away from her friends.

"Let's use the phone in the office," Michiru suggested while Keiko nodded in agreement. The girls went up to the office where they were allowed to use the phone to phone Mai's work. It was an answer phone, which was odd as usually Lin-san would pick up. Mai frowned before shaking her head maybe they had a meeting with someone.

"It's Taniyama, Mai I will not be coming to work today," and with that Mai put down the phone with a giant smile on her face. "I rebelled," even the notion had her laughing like a maniac, "take that Naru! Who will get your cups of tea now!" She said loudly to no one in particular while her friends looked at each other in confusion. The group of girls chattered about how terribly cruel the test had been, even her friends had struggled to understand what the teachers wanted. The three past an ice cream shop and decided to make a detour into the shop.

"This is where Keiko's crush works," Michiru whispered into Mai's ear, while Mai looked towards the counter where a tall boy had his back towards them. The girls made their way to the counter, a boy with short black hair turned around to greet them, he took down their order with not so much as a second glance at Keiko, who appeared disheartened. The three took a table near the window.

"He didn't even look at me," Keiko said defeatedly, Mai put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "At least your crush acknowledges and talks to you," Keiko pouted while shrugging Mai's hand of her shoulder.

"What crush?" Mai questioned almost immediately.

"Stop trying to ignore it, its so obvious!" Michiru admitted to Mai, who simply shook her head in adamant refusal.

"If you are talking about Naru, then you are absolutely wrong," Mai retorted, "and Naru will certainly never like me," her face looked a little depressed at that thought, but she forced a smile. "So there," Mai refused to acknowledge their arguments as they continued to eat their ice creams.

"What has been your scariest case Mai?" Keiko asked staring the conversation from their love lives. Mai paused, as she watched a bit of ice cream slide down her cone onto her thumb. Her scariest case, all of them were terrifying in their own rights, but the one that would always come to mind would be their last big case with the mad scientists and their search for bone marrow to sell on the black market. Mai would never forget the moment the drill pierced her skin, the fear in everyone's faces, however there was something in the back of her mind a voice, a faceless face that kept reappearing making her shiver.

"Mai-chan?" Michiru questioned, Mai blinked and looked up to see both Keiko and Michiru staring at her in wonder. "Is everything okay?" Mai frowned in confusion, "you are crying," Michiru stated as she handed out a serviat. Mai had not even realised she had been crying as she took the serviat and cleaned up her hand and face. Mai grinned wildly at her friends.

"You want to know a real ghost story?" She questioned her two friends, who looked towards each other then turned back to Mai and nodded slowly. "Well," Mai took a lick from her ice cream. "In the very beginning of my time with working with Naru, there was a case about a ghost who killed little children," she began. Michiru and Keiko were absolutely enthralled by her tale, as they gasped in shock as Mai exclaimed how the doll of the little girl would not be destroyed, how Mai had seen through their cameras that it could move. The two girls shrieked and held onto each other. Mai continued to explain how the furniture would be turned upside down, slanted and how she had entered the child's room and left the door open, only for the child to tell her she was talking to a friend of her doll, Minnie's friend, and to find the door shut. Mai went on to tell them how Ayako the shrine maiden was too scared to be left in the living room alone and how a spirit had grabbed Mai's ankle and dragged her down into a well! The girls were much relieved when Mai told them how Naru and Lin-san saved the day. She also told them how Lin-san was a yin-yang master, not that either of the girls knew what that was.

"That's so scary!" Keiko said while shivering dramatically.

"I'm glad you're okay," Michiru stated while Mai simply laughed. The girls soon left the cafe and began their walked towards the Zoo. It took about half an hour for them to arrive only to discover it was closed.

 _ZOO CLOSED_

 _Until Further noticed._

The girls looked at each other disappointed. They turned around to come face to face with a tall elder man wearing a zookeepers uniform, his face was unshaven. The girls looked at each other with wary glances.

"Would you girls like to go into the zoo?" he asked them while all three stared glanced at one another.

"We were just going home," Mai stated firmly in place of her two friends who appeared to be very nervous and shaken up by the strange encounter.

"I'm about to go and feed the lions," he informed the girls, they glanced towards one another, and shook their heads in worry.

"We have to go," Mai acted as their leader, as both girls hid behind Mai.

"Would you not like to watch the lions eat?" he questioned as he took a step closer towards Mai, Mai felt a shiver go down her spine as the air seemed to drop. Mai took a step back with her arms shielding her two friends.

"We need to go," Mai said adamantly, as she looked towards her two friends and nodded as they all ran off. Once they reached the corner of the block Mai turned around to discover that he was no longer there. Mai closed her eyes in relief, had that just been a ghost? The air had certainly dropped and their was something not real about him, as if she could have just put her hand right through him.

"I-I'm going to go home," Keiko informed the girls who nodded Michiru also decided to go home. Mai however decided that she would investigate further. Mai returned back to the entrance of the museum as she grabbed hold of the bars of the large gate as she peered in. Something was airy about this place, as she turned around to face the old man again.

"Would you like to go into the zoo?" He questioned her. She looked back up to the man and put her hands up in front of her. As Mai performs both incarnations that Bou-san and Ayako had taught her and to her disbelief that man vanished from her sight. Her suspicions had been right, now she needed to tell Naru. Mai looked down at her watch to see it was nearing six o'clock she needed to hurry.

Mai was panting as she reached the top of the stairs of where she worked. She opened the door to see Naru and Lin-san talking about what could possibly be a new case.

"I thought you were not coming in today," Naru questioned her sharply, Mai blushed as she tried to catch her breath.

"T-the zoo," she managed to get out as she tried to breath, Naru looked sharply towards Lin-san who looked down at him as both turned to Mai-chan.

"What about the zoo?" Naru further probed, while Mai nodded as she tried to calm her irregular breathing.

"G-ghost," she managed to get out.

"Sit down," Naru demanded, as Mai went and took a seat where the clients normally sit. "Now tell us from the beginning," Naru instructed. Mai nodded, as she informed Naru as to why she wasn't at work, that in fact she was spending the afternoon with her friends Michiru and Keiko. How they had stopped at the ice cream shop and then how they walked to the Zoo where an old man had greeted them, Mai went onto explain the creepy feeling she felt, the cold feeling. How her two friends went home and she returned, as did the old man. She informed Naru and Lin-san how she performed the spells that Ayako and Monk-san and taught her. Naru then nodded towards Lin-san who placed a file in front of Mai-chan that revealed their new case was in fact the Zoo.

"We will see you tomorrow at six in the evening outside of the gates," Naru in formed her.

* * *

The entire school day Mai had been itching to leave her seat, and once the final bell had rang Mai was out of their like a bullet she did not even say goodbye to Michiru or Keiko. By the time she arrived outside the Zoo gates she was the first one there, she was two hours early. Mai constantly looked down at her watch, at about five, thirty did the old man appear before her again.

"Would you like to go inside the Zoo?" He questioned her, this time instead of saying no, instead of performing the warding spells Mai nodded. "Follow me," he instructed as he began to walk around the side of the building. Mai was pulled back as Bou-san began yelling the warding spell.

"Mai-chan!" He exclaimed, while Mai blinked owlishly.

"Bou-san!" She replied, while he shook his head and brought her into a hug. "Sorry I was curious," she informed him, while he shook his head.

"Idiot," he stated as he brought her to wait by the gates. The ghost did not appear again while the others appeared. For this case everyone except Hara-chan could come, due to her working on a different case. Not long after a lady dressed in a suit appeared.

"Thank you for coming," she informed the group as they nodded.

"Who is she?" Mai questioned Osamu.

"The owner of the zoo, you would have known that had you come to work," Osamu stated with a laugh, while Mai poked her tongue out at him. They followed the lady who Mai soon learnt was Ms Maki-san. She lead them into the Zookeepers office.

"There are cameras all over the zoo, in the control room which are just opposite," she informed the group. Mai looked around the large room, it was quite cosy with blue couches around the room. On the wall were photos of Zookeepers. On top of the photos it was labelled "Zookeeper of the Year," Mai smiled it was such a nice thing to do. Ms Maki noticed Mai staring at the photos.

"We have a book for each zookeepers and animal as well," she informed Mai, "if you would like to to look at it, it's just over there in that bookshelves," Ms Maki-san explained. "Is there anything else you need? You are welcome to use the food in the staff kitchen as well," She explained to the team who nodded and thanked her.

"Thank you Ms Maki-san," Naru stated as he began instructing Osamu, Mai and John brown to fetch the cameras from the van. The group left the others as they went to go get all their equipment as they went to enter the zoo grounds again they spotted Naru bidding Ms Maki-san farewell before he went and grabbed the last of the equipment. Once the team had set up cameras around the zoo they headed back to base.

"So what are your thoughts?" John questioned the group.

"It's a site bound spirit," Ayako stated, while Mai and Bou-san looked at each other and laughed. Mai and Ayako-san later made the dinner for everyone as they all settled into eating.

"After dinner, Mai, Ayako, Bou, and John-san, will walk around the zoo, Osamu you and I will do some research on the zoo," Naru instructed the group.

The group walked around the zoo, it was kind of airy, Mai had never walked around an empty zoo before. The group returned with no information as they collapsed on the blue couch, Mai went and picked up the book that Maki-san had told her about earlier. Naru and Osamu appeared just as Mai let out an almighty squeak causing Bou-san to stir from the nap he was taking.

"IT'S HIM!" She exclaimed.

 **DEDICATED TO : LadyHawke361**

 **Thank you all so much for all the follows :) Loved to hear more of your thoughts its always very much appreciated. Again sorry for Grammar :P Hope you enjoyed Part 1 of the Zookeeper. Alice Doon will be reappearing later, as will more of Mai's mysterious past, so don't worry the mysterious Alice will be returning!**


	8. Chapter 8

Mai sat in the back of Monks vehicle as he drove Ayako, Hara-chan and herself to their next case. Mai was glad it was the school holidays, and now she was going deep into the countryside, it really was beginning to feel like a real holiday. Which was so much nicer than spending her time trapped in her apartment all by herself. Monk turned up a driveway which led deep into a forest, out the window she noticed small shrines dedicated to the tree spirits, it was rather quaint. As they reached the old house the old lady that had come to visit them last week appeared...

***One Week Ago****

"MAI! Tea!" Naru yelled from his personal office just as Mai had entered the building. She scowled in discontent but made her way to the kitchen and began to boil the hot water. Once the tea was made she exited the kitchen and headed to his office when something in the corner of her eye moved. Mai nearly had a heart attack as an old lady with fair white hair appeared in her vision. Half of the hot tea scorched her hand while the other half landed on the ground, her only consolation was the fact she had not broken another glass.

"I'm so sorry child, I did not meant to frighten you!" The old lady said in panic, as she rushed over to take Mai's burning hand. "Let's get that under some cold water," Mai hissed in protest at the ladies touching, but was glad to have listened to her advice. "Leave that under there for five to ten minutes dear," she cooed as Mai nodded, before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Mai questioned, the lady gave a low chuckle.

"I was told to come here, if I had a ghost problem," she said with a wink.

"Who, who told you to come here?" Mai demanded to know, her voice filled with curiosity. Lately there must have been a lot of publicity unbeknownst to them, as a wave of customers had come to them, demanding them to rid them of their ghost problems. Half of them were just maintenance or the wind, while the other half were just ghost fanatics and wanted to join their work.

"Alice Doon," The old lady informed her, Mai frowned Alice had been sending them a lot of work recently, what did this Alice think she was up to? Ever since she had left the hospital she had not once paid them a visit. "My grand-daughter came here a month ago asking for your help," The old lady informed Mai who stared at her in confusion.

"Mai!" Naru's voice boomed from around the corner, Mai whipped her attention in the direction of Naru's voice. He appeared around the corner, dressed in his usual dark attire, and yet some how Mai found him even more attractive than normal. "Mai? Who is this?" he questioned as his expression remained emotionless, he stared at the old lady who had taken a step in front of her as if protecting her from Naru.

"I am Mrs Dazai, my grand-daughter came to speak to you a month ago, she has now died would you please come to look at our house now," her voice changed from the charming old lady, to a stern voice, a chilling voice that had Mai on edge as she remembered now her granddaughter. She had arrived just after they had finished up at the zoo, Naru had dismissed her almost immediately. "My granddaughter, informed you of all the things that have been transpiring at the house, so I do believe you have that information all documented," Naru stared at the lady in silence, before giving an affirmative nod.

"Follow me, Mrs Dazai," Naru said politely "Mai hurry up with that tea!" Naru yelled.

***Present***

Mai stood in the small room which was to be the girls dorm while they investigated the strange happenings of the house. The room had two beds and one mattress on the floor, they were going to be packed like sardines. It was made of wood and the curtains were blood red. Above both the beds the crucifix was nailed. Mai stared out the window, which revealed a field of corn and a small lake glistened in the suns last rays. The house felt so warmly and so filled with life that she could hardly believe that they believed ghosts to be inside, that they believed a ghost killed their granddaughter. The grand daughter had told the team of rattling in the house, bruises appearing all over her arms, how she could hear screaming, and the sound of someone scraping their nails down the wood, making that awful screeching noise that caused shivers down the spines of people, and then the feeling of someone breathing down her neck. Mai had believed the granddaughter something in her gut told her she was not lying but Naru had dismissed as her as easily as he had left Ayako to deal with the Zookeeper ~ simply a case not worth his time.

" dinner is ready," the old lady spoke startling Mai. Following the old lady out of the bedroom she headed down the old staircase into the dining area to see everyone sitting up at the table, the whole thing felt very european as if she had been picked up from Japan and thrown into America! The entire team sat around the table while Mrs Dazai sat at the head of the table. "It's been a long time since this table has been so full!" She exclaimed in delight, as she held up her glass of red wine and held it into the direction of Naru. "Let the ghost hunting begin!" She said with a laugh, while the others looked at each other warily before giving out a small laugh. The team was almost complete except for the absence of Osamu. After their meal, Mrs Dazai bid them good evening and went to retire easily. The team met in their base, the former Mr Dazai's office.

"That lady gives me the creeps!" Ayako stated as she shivered and rubbed her bare arms up and down.

"You give me the creeps," Monk retorted as he shivered only for her to him on the arm.

"Do you sense anything Hara-chan?" John asked, as Hara-chan shook her head and looked in Naru's direction.

"I can sense something, it's like it is sleeping with in the house, but it does not seem like a threat," she informed the group. Ayako crossed her arms while Monk and Mai got prepared to mimic her, however they were forced to stop as Ayako said something surprising to them all.

"The air here is stale, the crops are dead, the lake has no essence, something is wrong here," Naru looked up from reading something on his desk as he regarded Ayako under an inquisitive gaze. Lin also appeared slightly disturbed her her words.

"The crops appeared healthy enough to me," Monk stated crossing his arms over and stared at Ayako accusingly.

"You would not understand," She snapped at him as a smile formed on her lips, as if she had won a prize. "Naru believes me," Ayako stated as she looked back over to Naru whose faced still remained blank.

"We will need to investigate further," he stated after a moment's silence, while Monk and Mai burst into laughter, while Ayako stared at him miffed at his dismissal of her words. Hara even found the situation amusing that was until the ground began to shake and the whole team was sent flying down to the floor, while the sound of knocking commenced.

Long time, no update :P Sorry guys! I lost track of time, and it wasn't until someone sent me a message did I remember! Now I know what you guys are thinking... How on earth is this related to the Zookeeper case! But just you wait, eventually the truth will be seen or read :/ :D As usual I apologise for grammar and spelling- This chapter has not been proofread at all! I just wanted to give you guys a chapter :) Thank you for your constant support!


	9. Chapter 9

HI ALL!

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVE NOT UPDATED!

WHO KNEW LIFE COULD BE SO BUSY!

I'VE BEEN RATHER UNWELL, AND HAVE HAD NO TIME TO UPDATE OR WRITE ANYTHING ON EITHER STORIES, SO WILL BE TRYING TO GET BACK INTO THOSE STORIES ONCE I HAVE REWATCHED FILM/SERIES! AND GET BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS!

I AM SO SORRY!

THANK YOU GUYS!

ILL ALSO GET BACK TO REPLYING TO MESSAGES ETC.


End file.
